


I Need Your Love (Cause I'm on Fire)

by RaRaYuu



Category: Initial D
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Getting Together, It could also fit in the series lol, M/M, Takes place after Shingo's race, somewhat canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-05
Updated: 2019-07-05
Packaged: 2020-06-11 06:46:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19529392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaRaYuu/pseuds/RaRaYuu
Summary: Following his defeat at the hands of Takumi, Shingo is left without a car to drive back to Myogi.This is how he gets back home.(Takes place after Episode 15 of First Stage)





	I Need Your Love (Cause I'm on Fire)

After the two Speed Stars drivers drove him to the local hospital and got a local repair shop to take his beat up EG6 ~~of course it was beat up, you tried to pull a Takeshi of course~~ ; he was stuck with a dilemma. 

He wasn’t hurt seriously at all, just a sprained right wrist, a couple of bruises, and some aches and pains that came along with crashing a car, so the hospital would release him that night. He didn’t have any money, a functioning car, or anybody he could couch surf with.

He stared at the cell phone he had in his left hand- borrowed from the front desk. He had memorized the number by now (It was one of the few things he and Takeshi could agree on, with most of their team being made up of people who loved the guardrail almost as much as their own cars, it was necessary to have everybody’s numbers memorized. For situations like this.)

He breathed in and breathed out.

He dialed the number.

“…hey?”

“I lost.”

“…He’s good, isn’t he?”

“Yeah.”

“I told you so. Where are you?”

“I’m at the local hospital; near Mt. Akina.”

“Shingo.”

“…hmm?”

“What the fuck happened?”

“I tried to pull him into a double crash, but he escaped. The…she…”

Takeshi didn’t say anything for a couple of seconds.

“I’ll be there shortly.” The call suddenly ended, and Shingo let his hand drop limply.

~~~

The ride back to Myogi was quiet and it wasn’t until the car came to a sudden stop that Shingo realized that 1. Takeshi had no clue where he lived, and 2. This certainly wasn’t it.

Shingo turned and gave Takeshi a confused look. He seemed to be able to read his mind, because he said, “I didn’t know where you live and I’m super tired and I want to sleep and honestly fuck your apartment; mine’s better.”

Shingo didn’t feel like protesting any of those points, and after he pondered over if Takeshi spent all of his money on hair gel and R32’s, he slowly followed him up the stairs to his place. When they reached Takeshi’s front door, he quickly unlocked it, and led Shingo into a small, yet homely apartment. 

“Do you feel like taking a shower?” Takeshi asked. Shingo thought about it, and he could feel the weariness in his bones (and he was pretty sure that he had slept on the way here.), so he shook his head.

“Ok. I’ll take my shower now, and you can take yours in the morning.” Shingo nodded, already zoning out of what Takeshi was saying. All he really wanted was a comfy bed.

He quickly found one in what appeared to be Takeshi’s room, and he quickly buried himself in the plaid comforter as he heard the sounds of Takeshi’s shower through the walls, and he let himself slip into an uneasy sleep. 

~~~

When he first woke up, it was dark, and he felt something, or someone next to him.

‘Ah, Takeshi.’ Shingo thought to himself, rolling over to see his sleep form. Unlike him, who was still wearing his clothing, Takeshi was shirtless, and his black hair was ungelled, flopping all over the pillow. 

Shingo smiled to himself before falling back asleep.

~~~

The second time he woke up was to a pair of lips on his forehead. 

“G’morning to you too.” He drawled, still half asleep. He heard Takeshi sputter above him. 

“Y-You were awake?!”

“Just for the kiss. It was nice but I can tell that you’re inexperienced.” Shingo opened his eyes to see the younger male’s bright red face as he hurriedly put on a black AC/DC shirt.

“Just…Just forget that it ever happened, ok?!” Takeshi shrieked as he slipped his arms through the sleeves.

“I’m not mad-I’m just surprised that you like me like that y’know.” He replied, his face warming up a little. 

“….do you want me to do it again?” Shingo nodded, and he felt Takeshi’s lips again, but this time on his own. Shingo blindly reached up and pulled Takeshi onto his own body, letting out a soft ‘oof’ as he landed. 

“Just promise me one thing?” Takeshi whispered, almost like he was afraid of being heard.

“Yeah?”

“Don’t go crashing into anymore guardrails, ok? That’s my job.”

“Hmmmmmmmm…I’m gonna say the same thing too. Stop crashing into guardrails you big oaf, or I’ll send you more memes about it.”

“Hey!”

**Author's Note:**

> A little (actually not a crack!fic) something I wrote and am somewhat proud of. 
> 
> I'm thinking about making this a series, where I focus in on small moments of the Initial D anime, or somewhat character-study esque stuff. IDK, would you guys be interested in that?
> 
> Anyways, hopefully you enjoyed this!


End file.
